Mission: Clubbing
by Nekon
Summary: Umm, Ken goes to a club, bad things happen... Aya/Ken.... not my best fic ^^""


Mission: Clubbing  
  
By Sage  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ken sat in the corner and scowled. He scowled at the thing that was making him absolutely furious. Or, more specifically, he scowled at Aya. The red hair bobbed in the mob of people, of which many were getting to close to his assassin. Yes, his assassin. They may have only been together for a couple of weeks, but Ken figured considering how hard Aya was to deal with sometimes, he could formally label the stubborn redhead his.  
  
He sent an even darker look at the robust women who slyly rubbed her very enlarged breasts against Aya's back. The redhead gave her a distracted look which didn't make Ken feel much better. Sure Aya was simply out there in search of their target, not to get close to any of the patrons, but it still made Ken's blood boil to see them get so close.  
  
"Why did I have to be stuck in the corner?" Ken picked idly at the chipped wood of the table before giving the leg a solid kick. All he succeded in doing was tipping his drink (non-alcoholic at Aya's insistance) and making his foot ache mightily.  
  
"Arg." He clenched his teeth to fight the pain, "This sucks man."  
  
"What sucks?" A deep voice asked from behind him.  
  
Startled, Ken whirled to find a tall, young man standing behind him. The man looked to be maybe a few more years older than himself, and had long brown hair that was just longer than Youji's. The young man attempted to smile engagingly at Ken, but the assassin could feel cold shivers ripple down his arm at the look. It was more the expression he'd expect to see on a rabid dog's face who hadn't eaten in more than a week. He was about to dismiss him, when he got a better look at the slim face. It was the target!!!  
  
Casting a quick look around, he saw Youji dancing away, looking like there very thought of murder never existed. Ken doubted he could count of him for backup at the moment. The blond looked much to absorbed in his dancing than in their assignment. Omi was outside, since he looked to young to even pretend to go into the club, and Aya. Ken snarled silently. Aya was still surrounded by the mob of people, women and men alike rubbing a bit to close to him for Ken's liking. No help there either.  
  
"The redhead?" The brown hair man asked, taking a seat beside Ken.  
  
"Huh?" Ken turned perplexed brown eyes towards the young man.  
  
"I'm Jeffrey Million. I just noticed that you're particulary dark scowl seemed to be aimed at that particularly handsome man on the dance floor." The young man smiled again, leaning in close.  
  
Ken figeted a bit, uncomfortable with the close proximity. The only people he could really stand close to him were Aya, Youji and Omi. Everyone else just felt kind of weird, even the kids that he taught soccer to. But he knew he has to bare with it though. The mission was more important than some quirk about not having people close to him.  
  
"Hi! I'm Ken, and yeah, that's my boyfriend, or at least I thought he was." Ken wrinkled his nose, going with the target's assumption.  
  
Jeffrey nodded his head, trying to look sympathetic. He was unable to hide his pleasure at the past tense in Ken's words though. "I know what you mean. Some guys don't know the meaning of commitment."  
  
"Totally!" Ken said back, leaning forward as if to conspire some secret. Jeffrey again wasn't able to fully hide his shark-like smile at the closeness.  
  
"We've been going out for like two months, and suddenly this last week he's been practically ignoring me." deciding that the target seemed to be the sort that favored the slightly oblivious, airheaded type, Ken rolled his eyes slightly for show. He couldn't imagine ever doing it for real, except to annoy Aya. "He barely ever takes me out, and when he does, he just leaved me in the corner." Ken allowed a slight moisture to come to his eyes, making him look vulnerable. "Do you think he doesn't like me anymore?"  
  
Jeffrey opened his mouth, and than paused. While the first reaction was to comfort, so as to appear sensitive, he didn't want to make this young brown haired man believe there was still hope for a relationship his boyfriend, and thus make it harder to coax him away. Realizing that Ken was staring at his expectantly, he quickly responded.  
  
"Well, some guy's just aren't made for relationships like up." Jeffrey tried to look tragic.  
  
"Made for relationsips?" Ken asked, widdening his eyes farther.  
  
Catching that, Jeffrey sighed, pushing down his lust. This young boy just looked to innocent for words, and he was going to enjoy destroying that innocence.  
  
"Yep, we're ones that can commit to one another. Some guys are just to afriad, and don't want to get close. They have a phobia of true love. Sounds like you're boyfriends one of those. I know I shoudn't get invovled, but I just can't stant to see men like them hurt kind, innocent people like you. It would be a crime of me to leave it." Jeffrey explained sincerely.  
  
Ken cringed inwardly. He couldn't believe that this man expected him to believe such bullshit was being said out of the kindness of his heart. And innocent?! Ken wanted to show the stupid baka just how innocent he really was. He was about to say something, when the room suddenly swayed infront of him. Gasping in surprise, Ken grasped the table and strugged to balance himself.  
  
"What's wrong." Jeffrey put a concerned hand on Ken's upper arms, but the brown haired assassin could see the slight glint in his eyes.  
  
"Dizzy... what did..." Ken struggled to form a clear sentence, but while he knew what he wanted to say, the words wouldn't come to his mouth.  
  
"Hmmm? Why don't I take you home, you look like you need to get out of here." Jeffrey lifted the unresisting assassin to his feet.  
  
Intellectually, Ken knew he should fight. He had more likely than not been drugged with some kind of relaxant. But he just couldn't muster up the strength or will.  
  
"Home?" He slurred, looking up sleepily into Jeffrey's eyes, unable to focus completely.  
  
"Yes, Home." Jeffrey responded, tugging Ken towards the door.  
  
Dazed, Ken followed. Warning alarms were going off in his head, saying something about 'drugs' and 'murder' and 'target' but none of them seemed to fit together right. Was he out of Tylenol? A murder mystery? Target practice? He knew he needed to practice his shot with his gun. For an assassin, he had abismal aim. No, that all couldn't be right, it didn't make any sense. Not that much made sense at the moment. Everything kind of twirled in a happy little circle, and Ken decided it was more work than it was worth to figure it out.  
  
Hand safely clutched in the solid palm of Jeffrey, Ken wandered out the door, and the two of them started to head down one dark alley to the left. Ken allowed himself to be pulled, his feet dragging and head back to look up at the night sky.  
  
"Stars are pretty." He giggles, pointing upwards with his free hand.  
  
Jeffrey cast a started look back and than looked at him closely. "Either I gave you too much or you have a very low tolerance."  
  
Blank stare. Than Ken giggled again. "Talarence!" He snorted in an effort to control his giggles.  
  
"Oh well," Jeffrey looked resigned, "At least it will make it a hella lot easier to do it."  
  
"Do what?" A deadly voice sounded from behind Ken. He whirled around (and would have continued if his hand wasn't still grasped by his would be rapest) to see Aya staring forboddingly at the two of them. Youji stood a step behind with a scowl on his face, and Omi next to him, looking at Ken with concern.  
  
"Hi!!" Ken let go of his giggles, and waved clumsily at them. Aya merely blinked before he grabbed Ken's arm and pulled him away. Somehow he managed to do it so Ken barely noticed, but Jeffrey was litterally thrown 5 feet. This could of course be majorly factored to the fact that Ken was drugged out of his mind.  
  
"Take him." Aya demanded, placing Ken quite physically into Youji's care. His strong arms circled around the befuddled Ken, and the brown haired boy allowed himself to be pulled close, leaning heavily against Youji for support. As happy as he was feeling at the moment, he also felt extremely heavy and tired.  
  
There were some loud thumbs and exclamations behind him and Ken tried to turn, curious as to what was causing this. Instead all he saw was shimery black. It took him a few seconds to realize Youji's shirt was quite deliberately blocking his view. Not that he cared, mind you. Ken immediately latched onto the shirt and tried to get a closer look, peering to see if he could figure out where the sparkles were coming from. Youji gave him a startled look, than began to laugh hysterically.  
  
"You are so gone." the blond exclaimed, laughter roughening his voice.  
  
Ken opened his mouth to ask what did the tall assassin mean by that, in as indignant voice as his could, when he was suddenly whirled around.  
  
"Are you okay?" Aya asked, looking closely into his eyes.  
  
Awww, how romantic, Ken though blurrily, staring into each others eyes; but it's not very fair that he had four eyes when I only have two. Again, he opened his mouth to voice a complant, when he was interrupted.  
  
"I'm sure he's alright. This guy wasn't one who tends to change his habits. He more than likely used the exact same drug he used the other times, and that one is quite harmless, it just makes the victim groggy and obedient, so it's hard for them to fight." Omi looked at Ken's bright, smiling face. "Or just loopy I guess."  
  
Aya gave him a dark look, than carefully took Ken and pulled him against him. "He's likely not going to be able to respond anyways." The redhead sighed and headed towards their car in the parking lot. "Let's go. Mission complete." An ominous look was cast back into the alley, and as the four of them turned away, the slightest trickle of blood seeped out from the shadows. (I hope a kid doesn't find it ^^"")  
  
Aya herded Ken into the back seat, and neither Omi or Youji made any protest, knowing saying anything that disagreed with Aya in his "Protect Ken" mode could be deadly. The brown haired boy immediately cuddled into Aya's side and snuffled into his neck.  
  
"You smell good." Ken giggled, burrowing closer.  
  
Red decorated Aya's cheeks ever so slightly for a second, before he composed himself. Youji and Omi stiffled snickers in the front seat and tried to appear as benign as possible when Aya sent a sharp glance towards them.  
  
Without warning, Ken suddenly swung one leg over Aya, so that he strattled the surprised redhead's lap.  
  
"Wha-? Huh? Ken, get off!" Aya said in as shocked voice as possible for him. He started to push on his friends shoulders, trying to get him off, but Ken didn't want to leave.  
  
"No." Ken said, before leaning forward and firmly pressing his lips against Aya's.  
  
The redhead stilled in absolute shock. Not that he didn't like getting kissed by Ken; it was in fact one of his favorite passtimes; it was just completely out of place. But Ken was determined to do it, and clung to Aya like a leech when the redheaded assassin tried to push him away. Ken delved his tongue deeper into Aya's mouth and gently stroked the roof of his mouth. Aya finally started to respond, his arms creeping around Ken's trim waist and pulled him closer. They meshed their lips together before Ken broke away a bit, and flashed Aya a beautific smile before burying his face in the redhead's neck and taking a small bit. Aya jerked in surprise, before relaxing to the pleasant touch. The brown haired boy began to rock in a hard rhythm against Aya, and the redhead jerked up against him, wanting to increase the pressure.  
  
Suddenly, it all stopped. Aya blinked down at Ken in confusion, mind still filled with lust. "Ken?" he whispered, prodding the suddenly limp body.  
  
"Mmmph." was the only sound that came from the relaxed body against him, and suddenly Ken let loose a loud snore, cuddling closer. Aya stared down in disbelief. Did Ken just dare to fall asleep...?  
  
Hysterical laughter burst from the front seat. Started by the sound, for he had completely forgot there was anyone else in the car, Aya looked up. Youji was laughing so hard that he was having a heard time keeping the car on the road, hands digging into the steering-wheel. Omi was also giggles, but he was doing a better job of at least appearing to be trying to restrain it.  
  
"He-he fell asleep on you!!" Youji gasped, tears threatening to spill down his face. "Literally!" Omi added softly, wanting to say something, but not really wanting to draw Aya's attention.  
  
Blood boiling, Aya gave them the evil eye, successfully shutting them up, than looked down at his limp lover. Ken's head was tucked under Aya's chin and his soft exhalations were moving in a sweet rhythm across the redheads neck. Purple eyes soften as they gazed down at the slumbering young man below. Ken really was just too precous sometimes. Resisting the urge to squeeze him like a dool, Aya looked up and sighed, sifting uncomfortably. Of course, the way the younger assassin had left him kinda of killed some of those soft feelings. Aya scowled again. He was going to get Ken for that. As soon as the younger boy was conscious again that is.  
  
Aya slung the snoring bugnak assassin over his shoulder, stalking up the driving and leaving the still snickering Youji and Omi in his dust. Forgoing Ken's room, he instead laid the slumbering soccer player out on his bed. He didn't want Ken getting up in the middle of the night, perhaps confused, and try to get across that wastland that was called his room.  
  
Looking back, he saw no one at the door, and with a bit of strain, he could hear the other two downstairs. Finding it safe, he leaned forward and placed a gently kiss on Ken's forehead. Ken snorted softly and tossed a bit, before yanking a pillow down to cuddle and murmuring into it. Aya watched him for a few more seconds, before heading towards the door. He paused when he heard Ken mutter out something unde his breath and than a wide smile came across his face. One that he didn't even bother to smother it.  
  
~~~@@@~~~  
  
Bang Bang Bang. Finally, Ken couldn't stand it anymore. The freakin pounding was driving him man. Who would be doing construction at this hour? He rubbed his grimy eyes with his right hand, after missing twice. Flinching slightly at the bright light streaming in through the window, he stared at it in perplexity. Why was it so late? Sure he slept in sometimes, but it looked like it was at least noon. He scrunched his face up and tried to think back, but all he came up with was a blurry brown haired man, and Aya's lips. Now, he had no complaints about the later, but the former confused him.  
  
"So you're finally awake." A familiar voice came from the doorway, and Ken turned to see Aya staring at him with a particular look.  
  
"What happened?" Ken asked.  
  
Than blinked in dizzy confusion as Aya moved close at a speed that was too fast for Ken to comprehend at the moment. He found himself suddenly clutched tightly, and purple eyes staring very close to him.  
  
"We need to finish something." Aya stated plainly, and than began to feast on his neck. Ken gasped in surprise and pleasure and let his head fall back, not even caring that it thumped against the wall. He arched himself against Aya's lithe body and revealed in the feeling of his lovers body pressed against his.  
  
"Mine." Aya growled. "Don't forget all of this is mine, and if you ever are not careful with any of it, I'll kill you."  
  
Ken blinked a few times and than smiled slightly. He wasn't at all afriad; he knew that Aya would never hurt him intentionally. Instead he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Aya's own. Aya leaned back and smiled at his lover, than hugged him close. Ken looked at the back of his head, in slight confusion, but melted happily into the redheads arms.  
  
The redhead then tugged Ken towards the bed and gave the him a bright smile, pulling him down onto the bed. He wasn't ever going to let the sweet soccer go. After all, what Ken had muttered was the most precious thing of all...  
  
Aya, I love you.  
  
~Owari~  
  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oh my god, this sucks. I had the hardest freakin time writing the little romance scenes. Who knew it was so hard! I have a newfound respect for people who write romances. I mean I wrote a story featuring a kiss between Hisoka and Tzusuki, but that was only a kiss. This was more. God I hope no one I know figures out who I am. Except for Phoenix, but she's cool. ^_^  
  
Alright, yeah, nothing else to write. AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
